Serce
by agniechchan
Summary: Na podstawie piosenki ,,Kokoro" Kagamine Rin. Dużo własnej inwencji, nie obraźcie się. Zapraszam do czytania!
Zachwycony, urzeczony patrzył na piękną panią na scenie. Kobieta tańczyła tak, jakby nic innego nie robiła w życiu. Każdy ruch był klasą samą w sobie. W dodatku w ogóle nie wydawała się być spięta. Delikatnie uśmiechała się, nie patrząc na scenę. Może sobie wyobrażała twarz ukochanego? W ogóle nie widział też poty czy czegokolwiek.

\- Piękna - wyszeptał. Nikt go nie usłyszał, nawet rodzice, którzy siedzieli po jego obu stronach. Gdyby tak mógł ją, swoimi małymi raczkami, dosięgnąć...

Kobieta jeszcze okręciła się i zatrzymała. Chłopak posmutniał. Już nie będzie tańczyła?

Zacisnęła dłonie jak do modlitwy i czystym, jasnym głosem zaczęła śpiewać. A jego usta zrobiły idealne ,,o". Czy ktokolwiek słyszał bardziej anielski głos? Nie rozpoznawał słów, nie wiedział nic. Wspaniała pani pochodziła z innego kraju, a rodzice przyszli tu by się wzbogacić kulturowo. Syna wzięli, bo nie mieli go gdzie zostawić. Tak naprawdę wątpił, czy oni znają język.

Ale, nie trzeba zapomnieć o takich złych rzeczach. Liczyła się tylko ta kobieta i jej anielski głos. Zresztą, wyglądała jak anioł. Długie, jaśniutkie włosy delikatnie powiewały. Nigdy nie widział, by czyjeś włosy tak wspaniale układy się na wietrze! Ubrana była w białą suknie do kolan i ramiączkach. Zapewne dlatego, by dodać jej niewinności. Jakby akurat tego jej brakowało! Była też boso. Miała też kwiatki w fryzurze.

Cicho i ukradkiem szedł z siedzenia. Chciał ją zobaczyć, tak blisko jak to tylko możliwe! Ładne ambicje jak na pięciolatka, prawda?

Młody wiek tylko dodawał mu plusów, bo bez problemu mógł manewrować między siedzeniami. I nikogo nie zaczepił, nawet! Chociaż był blisko przy szczególnie grubej damie, która strasznie się rozsiadła. Ale to tylko niewielkie przeszkody dla jego celu. Wreszcie, wreszcie stanął. Gdyby był tylko wyższy! By mógł wtedy dotknąć ją rączką...

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, kobieta zauważyła go. Była zaskoczona jego obecnością, na tyle, że na chwile przestała śpiewać. Nie mogła go spytać ,,co tu robisz" czy cokolwiek. Jej potkniecie zauważyli wszyscy.

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do chłopca. Kucnęła i podała mu rękę. Bez wahania ja przyjął, nie wierząc we własne szczęście. Podniosła go, tym bardziej go zaskakując.

Wszyscy się przestali ruszać, gdy widzieli jak kobieta trzyma w ramionach chłopczyka. Wzięła kwiat ze włosów i wsadziła w jego. Później puściła, dalej z tym ciepłym, radosnym uśmiechem od którego rosło mu serduszko.

* * *

Na następny dzień... No cóż, wsadził kwiatek do wody, obiecując o niego dbać jak najbardziej jako pięciolatek. Była to czerwona różyczka (nazwę przeczytał w książce). Spędził parę godzin patrząc na nią i wspominając piękną panią.

Dzięki temu, nie słyszał kolejnej, tysięcznej kłótni rodziców. Bo ten zachowuje się jak świnia, tak patrzył na wczorajszą kobietę... A ona wcale nie lepsza, tak się czepiając o drobnostki... I kolejne argumenty przeciw sobie, tez używane po raz tysięczny.

Na całe szczęście on był ponad tym, przyglądając się różyczce.

* * *

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przeniesiono go do wuja, szalonego naukowca. Rodzice tamtego dnia całkiem się pokłócili i wzięli rozwód. Sam wujek zabrał od nich chłopca, mówiąc, że ich nieprzyjemna atmosfera źle na niego wpłynie.

Dlatego też, mały blondyn przyglądał się planom, projektom w pracowni mężczyzny. Mieszkał on na skraju miasta, nieźle ukryty przed oczami wścibskich ludzi.

\- Wiesz, Len, mam marzenie - powiedział pewnego wieczora, kiedy robił kolejną tajemniczą rzecz. - Chciałbym zrobić ludzkiego robota - mruknął szybko, jakby się wstydząc. - I jeśli mi się uda, chłopcze pamiętaj o jednym. Nie pokazuj go ludziom czy komukolwiek. Jesteś za młody by to wiedzieć, ale... Źle by to się skończyło dla świata, po prostu.

A chłopak zakodował tą wiadomość w sercu. Nie wiedział wtedy, że zapamięta ją do końca życia.

* * *

I dzięki wujowi, odkryto nowy talent i hobby Lena. Mężczyzna często prosił go do pomocy czy nawet pokazał jak można tworzyć własne wynalazki. Mówił też, że jest lepszym nauczycielem niż jakikolwiek w szkole, więc chłopak tam nie pójdzie.

O nie, oni zostaną w tym laboratorium i stworzą cud.

Kiedy pierwszy raz pomyślał o ludzkim robocie, od razu w myślach pojawiła się piękna pani. Tak, chciał stworzyć coś podobnego do niej.

Oto marzenie jego serca.

* * *

\- Zaczynasz śpiewać? - spytał wuj z uznaniem. - Ja nigdy nie umiałem, gdy zaczynałem, wszyscy uciekali... Nie wiem czemu. No, ale cóż, chłopcze na to poradzimy - z uśmiechem poczochrał mu głowę. - Powodzenia.

Len całkiem racjonalnie pomyślał, że nigdy, chociaż się przybliży do poziomu pięknej pani. Ale trening czyni mistrza, prawda?

Na samym początku nie był pewny, czy lustro troszeczkę nie pękło. Delikatnie. Sprawdzał to miejsce, czuł jakoś rysę, ale nie mógł powiedzieć czy nie była tam od zawsze. Śpiewał dalej, a zwierciadłu już nic się nie działo. Przewidzenie?

Powoli, przestawał śnić o tamtej kobiecie. Ale pomysł, by robot mógł śpiewać, dalej wydawał mu się niezły.

* * *

Kiedy miał osiem lat, wszyscy bez wyjątku nazywali go geniuszem. Stworzył parę niezłych robotów (Fajnie wyglądali, chociaż nie potrafił powiedzieć co mogą robić. Może wszystko co dusza zapragnie?) I w sumie to tyle.

Niestrudzenie pomagał wujkowi z ludzkim robotem. I bardzo się starał by niczego nie wypaplać. Jakby oczywiście miał okazje. Nie rozmawiał za bardzo z ludźmi, ale od jakiś dostawał prezenty na Boże Narodzenie i urodziny. Dziwne, co?

Wszystko zrobiło się jeszcze dziwniejsze, kiedy jego wuja potrącił samochód. Pamiętał, jak szybko dostał się do szpitala. Pamiętał wieczną biel, wszędzie gdzie się tylko dało. Ludzie, ściany, budynek...

Nie wiedział czemu i dlaczego. Nie zrozumiał słów lekarza mówiące o śmierci mężczyzny. Że nie dali rady go uratować, jego stan był zbyt poważny. Nie rozumiał jego przeprosin i błagania o wybaczenie kierowcy. Ten obiecywał, że już nigdy nie wypije ani kropelki i nie wsiądzie do samochodu.

Co z tego, że Len nie wiedział i nie rozumiał absolutnie niczego?

Dla kontraksu, pogrzeb był bardzo czarny. Trumna, ludzie, ściany, modlitwy... Wszystko tonęło w czerni jeszcze bardziej niż w bieli.

Powoli zaczął się zastanawiać, czy istnieją inne kolory.

* * *

Gdy miał czternaście lat, był sam. Wujek w jakiś genialny sposób umożliwił mu zamieszkanie samemu w laboratorium. Chłopak nie chciał tego rozumieć, nie chciał nawet słyszeć o mężczyźnie. Tak samo nie chciał słowa o pięknej pani.

Nie chciał niczego od innych.

Przetarł czoło, uśmiechnął się. Przed nim stało najwspanialsze dzieło jego życia, którego nikt inny nie mógł zobaczyć. Dziewczyna, z krótkimi jasnymi włosami i kokardką na nich. Całkiem zabawny element, musiał przyznać. Koszulka była podobnej do tej, co noszą marynarze lub uczniowie. Spodenki były krótkie, nie chciało mu się nad nimi pracować.

Buty za to były strasznie wymyślne. Tak naprawdę, teraz nie miał pojęcia jak je nazwać. Tworzy nowy styl mody, co?

Odetchnął głęboko, wbrew sobie się denerwując. Jeszcze wszystko może się rozwalić, niech się nie cieszy za wcześnie, czy coś... Ręce mu drżały, ledwo zdołał aktywować.

Oczy dziewczyny otworzyły się natychmiast. I wtedy też zauważył, że czegoś jej brakuje. Ale czego?

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała matowym głosem. Bez słowa przyglądała się jego wybuchem radości, łez i tego, że zaczął podskakiwać jak głupi.

\- Udało się! Udało! Się! - wykrzyknął na cały głos. - Nareszcie! Yupi! Udało się, udało! - Patrzyła bez emocji na jego taniec szczęścia.

\- Co się udało? - spytał robot.

\- Udało mi się ciebie stworzyć! - odpowiedział z płaczem. Spadł na kolana, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście, umysł czy stojąca przed nim dziewczynę. Ta przechyliła głowę, nic nie rozumiejąc.

* * *

\- Rin Kagamine - powtórzyła swoje imię.

\- A ja jestem Len, twój twórca - rzekł, klepiąc się z dumy w pierś. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi, przyglądając się otoczeniu. Chłopak westchnął, nieco zrezygnowany. Kto by pomyślał, że roboty są takie... puste? - Ej, Rin mam pomysł! - krzyknął z entuzjazmem, zwracając na siebie uwagę. - Zaśpiewajmy!

Teraz robot na pewno ukazał emocje. Coś w stylu: ,,Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz, prawda?".

\- Ale to jest wspaniały pomysł! - Dalej próbowała go zabić wzrokiem. Oczywiście, gdyby potrafił to robić, to Len już dawno byłby truposzem. - Zobacz! Do re mi - zaśpiewał gamę. Dziewczyna powtórzyła za nim, a zabrzmiało to... No cóż, robotycznie. Aż się wzdrygnął, spojrzał na lustro. Na szczęście jeszcze było całe. - Musimy to poprawić - oznajmił, wpychając jej nuty do ręki. - Poćwicz, a ja zaraz przyjdę.

Robot spojrzał na kartki i spróbował wydać z siebie jakieś dźwięki. Chłopak zaraz wrócił z notatkami.

\- Coś się zwaliło przy module mowy - mruknął, przygładzając włosy. - Wiedziałam, że będę musiał to poprawiać... A jak słyszysz? - spytał nagle. - Żadnych zakłóceń? - Pokiwała głową.

Wziął ją za rękę i poprowadził przed dom. - Przebiegnij się dookoła - rozkazał.

Dziewczyna zrobiła to bez słowa.

\- Z ruchem wszystko w porządku - skomentował Len. - No cóż, poprawię ci mówienie. Przepraszam, Rin. Czas iść spać.

* * *

Ciemność. To była jej pierwsza myśl, o ile roboty mają myśli. Zapewne jest to pytanie na dyskusje o życiu, zagrożeniem płynącym ze sztucznej inteligencji i całej reszty.

\- O, obudziłaś się! - usłyszała głos swojego twórcy. - Polepszyłem ci mowę, powinno być lepiej. Poza tym, dodałem ci dużo wiadomości o świecie, mam nadzieję, że nie przedobrzyłem... Wiesz teraz dużo o moich ulubionych rzeczach! Nie chciałem ci dać niczego innego, nie ma potrzeby. A może masz jakieś życzenie? Choćby malutkie?

\- Co to jest życzenie? - spytała swoim zwyczajnym głosem.

Chłopak podrapał się w tył głowy, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzą. - To... pragnienie serca. Coś, co bardzo chcesz. Czasem wysyłasz to gwiazdom lub...

\- Wysyłam gwiazdom?

\- To takie... bardziej metaforyczne. Nie, nie potrafię ci tego wytłumaczyć - westchnął zrezygnowany.

* * *

\- Hej, hej patrz! - krzyknął Len, pokazując na niebo. - Królik!

Był całkowicie świadomy, że gdyby Rin nie była robotem, wyśmiałaby go. A tak, to po prostu patrzy się tym swoim pustym spojrzeniem.

\- Króliki na niebie są niezwykłe? - spytała niepewnie, sprawiając, że zaczął się głośno, głośno śmiać.

* * *

Dwudziestopięcioletni Len siedział przed komputerem. Chociaż zwykle nie potrzebował do tego powodu, teraz miał konkretny cel. Pisał z wieloma osoba, specjalistami od jednej rzeczy, której brakowało robotowi.

O sercu.

Zauważył to już dawno. Dziewczynie brakowało emocji, tej ostatniej rzeczy by była w pełni ludzkim robotem... Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia jak go zrobić. Szukał odpowiedzi gdzie się dało, no ale... Nikt nie zrobił podobnego stworzenia, więc skąd mają to wiedzieć?

Zastanawiał się czy nie stworzyć podobnego do ludzkiego. Niestety to odpadało, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie brało udziału w emocjach i służyło do przepompowania krwi. O wiele lepszym pomysłem było takie... metaforyczne.

Tylko, czy jest takim geniuszem by to stworzyć?

* * *

\- Zmieniasz się - zauważyła dziewczyna, gdy patrzyła na niego przybliżającego się do trzydziestki. Zaśmiał się cicho.

Nadal nie stworzył jej serca. Był coraz bliżej, ale coś ciągle nie było w zasięgu jego rąk. Frustrujące. Ale wierzył w swoje umiejętności.

\- Ludzie się zmieniają pod wpływem czasu. Taki nasz los - odparł, czochrając jej włosy. Tak, bez wątpienia był już blisko. I na pewno da radę!

Nie chciał tworzyć następnego robota. Pokochał Rin, całe jej jestestwo, jej brak emocji, stały wyraz twarzy. I te nieświadome wysiłki by zaśpiewać jak najlepiej, razem z nim. To ona była jego całym światem, a nie jakaś mistyczna, piękna pani. Przytulił ją do siebie, co stanowiło jego malutki zwyczaj.

* * *

Kto by pomyślał, że rześki trzydziestolatek nagle zachoruje? I miał przed sobą co najwyżej rok życia? Oczywiście, jeśli szanowny pan zechce być w szpitalu, to przedłuży pana istnieje... Oraz jeśli kupi pan takie i takie leki...

Len wracając do domu, nie wiedział czy ma być wściekły na tego lekarza czy cokolwiek innego. Oczywiście, w trakcie jego monologu miał ochotę go zabić, ale...

Rok życia.

To mało! Za mało! Jak on da radę w taki krótki okres stworzyć serce dla Rin? I co z nią będzie jak zostanie sama? Czy sobie poradzi? Czy może, jeśli nie utworzy tego serca, to jej będzie lepiej?

Nie wiedział. Do jasnej cholery.

Nie potrafił też wrócić do domu. Oparł się o ścianę jakiegoś budynku, zjechał po niej i tak po prostu zapłakał. Bo przecież był człowiekiem, a nie robotem, prawda?

* * *

\- Rozchorowałeś się - stwierdziła Rin, gdy przyszedł do domu. Powiedziała mu też, że ma gorączkę, zapewne zaraz nie będzie mógł gadać i w ogóle powinien się położyć w ciepłym łóżku.

\- Nie mogę - powiedział cicho, człapiąc się do komputera. Gdyby, gdyby... Miała serca, kazałaby mu się położyć. A teraz, skoro jest jej twórcą, to co będzie mu sprzeciwiać?

Tak po prawdzie, nienawidził ją za to.

* * *

Od jakiegoś czasu Rin była wyłączona, by nie przeszkadzała mu w pracy. Poświecił się całkowicie tej jednej, jedynej rzeczy, którą chce stworzyć przed śmiercią.

Serce robota.

Czuł łzy wzbierające się w oczach, kiedy powoli uświadamiał sobie, że nie zdąży, nie skończy go przed śmiercią. Walnął pięściami w stół z własnej bezradności. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. I tak dalej aż zaczął odczuwać mocny ból.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał cicho, zdenerwowany i zrozpaczony. - Dlaczego nie mogę spełnić swojego jedynego marzenia!? Dlaczego!? Niech mi ktoś do cholery odpowie...

Dotknął dłonią klatki piersiowej. Dalej łkał. Nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Powoli, bardzo powoli dotknął głowy i poszukał serca.

To przecież nie mogło być tak proste!

* * *

Rin obudziła się. Leżała na podłodze, a jej kończyny wyglądały na potłuczone. Z trudnością wstała, jakby nie robiła tego od dłuższego czasu. Rozejrzała się. Zaraz zrozumiała, że dalej jest w laboratorium. Wstała i zaczęła szukać stwórcę.

Nie mogła go jednak nigdzie znaleźć. Nie spał na łóżku czy krześle, czy nawet na podłodze. Nie robił w kuchni kawy, nawet w łazience sprawdzała i nic! Nie widziała też żadnej notatki, czegokolwiek co mógłby jej zostawić.

Roboty nie mogą odczuwać niepokoju, prawda?

Podeszła do komputera. Zwykle tego nie robiła, ale może dziwnym trafem zostawić tam jakoś notatkę. Zapisaną w wordzie czy czymkolwiek. Po włączeniu zauważyła plik ,kokoro. exe ".

Coś jej powiedziało by to włączyć.

 _Czy chcesz aktywować serce?_

Kliknęła ,,Yes". Cała językowa mieszanka.

 _Proces rozpoczęty._

Przez chwile nic się nie stało. Później upadła na podłogę, nie mogąc zrozumieć co się dzieje. Jakieś ciepło w miejscu, gdzie człowiek ma klatkę piersiową.

Czy to serce?

\- Udało się...? - spytała cicho, nawet nie wiedziała kogo. Po prostu chciała powtórzyć słowa stwórcy. Właśnie, stwórca. Nowe serce ścisnęło się z niepokoju. - Len! Len! Gdzie jesteś!? - krzyknęła, nawet sama słysząc w swoim głosie emocje.

To cud, prawda?

Ponownie odbiegła cały dom, a później wyszła na zewnątrz, dalej wykrzykując jego imię. Zatrzymała się za domem, gdy zobaczyła jak mężczyzna śpi tam. Odetchnęła z prawdziwą ulgą.

\- Len, znalazłam cię! - Upadła obok niego na kolana. - Patrz, mam uczucia! Widzisz, udało ci się! Len...? - spytała niepewnie, gdy naukowiec nawet nie kiwnął palcem. W myślach pojawił się zapis z rejestrów danych.

 _Śmierć mózgu, lub pnia mózgowego jest czynnikiem decydującym na stwierdzenie zgonu._

 _-_ Nie - wyszeptała cicho. - Nie... Nie! To nie może być prawda!

 _Nieodwracalne ustanie krążenia krwi oznacza śmierć człowieka jako całości._

Wzięła go szybko za rękę, szukając pulsu. Nie wyczuła absolutnie nic. Zaczęła cała drżeć.

\- Zaśpiewaj ci - obiecała. - Zaśpiewaj ci całkowicie z własnej woli, tylko otwórz oczy! Błagam! Zrobię cokolwiek zechcesz! - Dotknęła jego oczu. Były zamknięte, a ona nie potrafiła ich otworzyć.

\- Draniu... Nie mogę przez ciebie płakać! W całym swoim genialnym umyśle, nie pomyślałeś o tym, że robot też chce czasem popłakać! - mówiła w sposób, jakby naprawdę łkała. A może to robiła, tylko jej łzy nie były przeznaczone dla nikogo, nawet jej samej?

Nagle upadła na ziemie, na jego kolana.

Robot nie wytrzymał ciężaru serca.

* * *

 _Wiem, że proces... dodawania serca był dziwny, ale nie miałam pomysłu jak go opisać. Orłem z robotyki czy czegoś też nie jestem, nawet się tym nie interesowałam, więc przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że mimo tego małorealistycznego opisu podobało się wam! A całe opowiadanie jest dla Rin-chan, bo nie chcę tutaj podawać jej imienia._


End file.
